Visita al Dentista
by leslietendo
Summary: ¿Ranma le teme ir al dentista?¿Gas de la risa?¿Qué pasará? Mi primer one-shot espero que les guste :) Dejen reviews porfavor aunque sean pequeñitos :)


Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Es un pequeño, muy pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió al ir al dentista y casi me rompen los dientes :s bueno espero lo disfruten =)..

Visita al Dentista.

Era un hermoso y tipico dia en la ciudad de Nerima, reinaba la tranquilidad en la casa de los Tendo, un joven dormia placidamente en su futón, y una prometida furiosa entra a su habitación...

Akane- ¡Ranma!, ¡Levantate ya es muy tarde!, ¡Llegaremos tarde a la cita!-dijo lanzandole un balde de agua fria, y el se hacia ella.

Ranma-chica- ¡A..Akane!, ¡Esta fría!, ¿Qué rayos quieres son las 9:45 am?!-dijo intentando secarse la pijama-

Akane- ¡Es hora de ir al dentista a que te revisen las caries!, date prisa si no llegaremos tarde y perderemos la cita- dijo llendose de la habitación-

Ranma-chica- ¿A..Al De..dentista?- dijo tragando saliva fuertemente-

Asi es, al parecer el mejor artista marcial de todo Nerima le temia a algo mas aparte de los gatos...visitar al dentista.

Akane le esperaba abajo en las escaleras, recargada en la pared, usaba un vestido rosa pastel que tenia una cinta blanca en la cintura y unas zapatillas blancas.

Akane- ¡Ranma!- dijo desesperada, llevaba allí 10 minutos, no esperaria un segundo más.

Ranma ya convertido en chico, bajo las escaleras el tenia su tipica camisa china roja y sus pantalones azules, con sus zapatillas chinas.

Ranma- Ya, ya voy, todavia queda tiempo-

Akane- ¿Tiempo? Yo quede con mis amigas para ir al parque acuático a las 11...bueno ya vamonos.

Ranma- Si..-dijo no muy emocionado con la idea de ir al dentista-

Estaban caminando por las calles, Ranma sobre la valla y Akane en el piso.

Akane- No entiendo porque me obligan a venir contigo, ni que fuera tu niñera-

Ranma- Pues porque viniste, ni quien quiera venir contigo-

Un mazo golpeo a Ranma en la cabeza, cortesía de Akane.

Akane- Si, mejor hubieras venido con tus otras prometidas-

Ranma- Ya deja de molestarme, Akane- dijo sobandose la cabeza-

Akane- No entiendo porque le tienes miedo al dentista-

Ranma- ¡¿YO MIEDO AL DENTISTA?! ¡JA!, el gran Ranma Saotome no le tiene miedo a nada.

Akane- A los gatos si-

Ranma- Fue culpa de mi padre- dijo mirando a Akane con los ojos entrecerrados (¬¬)

Akane- Si bueno ya llegamos.

Ranma- Etto...si-

Entraron al consultorio, habia una salita de espera con sillas de cuero negras, un mostrador color blanco, habia gente sentada, y se oian los fuertes gritos de la gente dentro de la oficina del dentista.

Ranma- Jejeje, Akane, ¿qué tal si mejor vamos al parque acuático con tus amigas?¿si?-dijo empujando a Akane afuera del consultorio-

Akane- ¡Ranma!,no, tienes que ir, te prometo que no senitras nada de dolor ¿bien?- dijo soltandose del agarre y metiendo a Ranma de nuevo al consultorio-

Ranma- Bien...-

Akane- Buenos dias, nuestra cita es ahora mismo- dijo dirigiendose a la señora con lentes y pelo rizado, un poco anciana del mostrador, portaba un gafette que decia "Lily"-

Lily- Emm...veamos, si, es la Sra. Y Sr. Saotome?

Akane- ¿Saot...? Nabiki...-dijo pensando en su hermana la cual seguramente se tómo el tiempo de pedir la cita, "gesto amable" habia dicho la mediana de las Tendo- Emm.. claro..jeje Sra. Y Sr. Saotome-

Ranma- ¿Akane dijiste algo?- el chico estaba viendo la televisión-

Akane- Jejeje, no, bueno Ranma entremos- dijo jalando al chico hacia dentro de la oficina del dentista el "Dr. Kusishiro"-

Era un lugar tétrico, habia máquinas, aparatos raros, a Ranma le dió un escalofrío...

Ranma- ¡Ahhh! ¡Yo me largo!-

Akane- ¡Ah no! ¡Eso no!- dijo tomandolo por la trenza y acostandolo en la camilla enfrente del Dr Kusishrio-

Ranma- ¡Akane, que te he hecho yo! ¡siempre te salvo! ¡porque me haces sufrir!- dijo haciendo su teatrito haber si funcionaba.

Akane- Eso ya no funciona Ranma, es la tercera vez en la semana que haces que nos vayamos, vamos Ranma tranquilizate, te prometo que no te dolerá-

Ranma- Bu..bueno ¿lo prometes?- dijo poniendo cara de perrito-

Akane- Etto...Si- dijo tragando saliva y sonrojandose por la mirada del joven de la trenza-

Dr. Kusishiro- Bueno Ranma, acuestate en la camilla , te prometo que no te dolerá-

Ranma se recostó lentamente mirando con desconfianza al dentista, quien le mostraba una gentil sonirsa, era muy alto tenia el pelo corto negro, ojos cáfes y tenía su bata blanca.

Dr. Kusishiro- Muy bien Ranma, te pondré gas de la risa, asi no sentirás nada...-

Ranma- Ha..Hai- dijo inhalando el gas de la risa que el dentista le puso-

Todo se empezó a poner borroso, fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, hasta que ya empezó a despertar, con algo de mareo.

Dr. Kusishiro- Muy bien Akane, Ranma se sentirá un poco mal al principio pero se le irá pasando, estará un poco mareado, dira cosas sin sentido, o talvez un secreto ( =P ), lo que sea pero se sentirá mal se le pasara en unas 2 horas-.

Akane- Si Dr. Kusishiro, no se preocupe cuidaremos de el.-

Dr. Kusishiro- Bien, regresen pronto!- dijo sonriendo-

Salieron del consultorio, Ranma rodeó a Akane con el brazo en sus hombros, y Akane puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ranma.

Ranma- Akaneeee..Akaneeee..lalalalala- dijo con tono gracioso-

Akane- ¿Qué quieres Ranma?-dijo con fastidio, el chico le estaba gritando en la oreja-

Ranma- Te cuento un secretito...pero no le digas a nadie ¿Si?-

Akane- Sii.. claro-

Ranma- Eres muy bonita...jiji-

Akane- E..en..enserio?- dijo sonrojandose y hasta salió humo de sus orejas-

Ranma- Te contaré otro...Me gustas muchooo..jejejeje..pero shhh no le digas a mis otras prometidas no quiero que te hagan daño-

Akane- Ra..Ranma-

Ranma- Akane...Te amo- dijo acercandose a ella para darle un beso en los labios, y se empezaron a mover lentamente, amoldeandose perfectamente, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Ranma- Te quiero..jiji- dijo cayendose al piso para luego dormirse-

Akane- Tonto, también te amo...-dijo tomando un balde de agua tirado en una casa y se lo lanzó convirtiendoló en chica- Que momento para dormirse...-dijo cargando a la pequeña pelirroja hacia al Dojo Tendo-

Fueron recibidos por la Cariñosa Kasumi.

Kasumi- Akane-chan, Ranma-kun, ¿Cómo les fue?-

Akane- Mejor que nunca-dijo sonriendo

Fin...

Yeii me quedó largo jeje espero les guste mi primer one-shot porfavor dejen sus reviews :)


End file.
